The Calon Series: Healing Heart
by MufflerVon
Summary: Henry, football, family time; hard to give a summary - just a glimpse of life for Calon and his family.


Healing Heart

Regina hadn't been happy with the idea at first. In fact, first, second and third she wasn't happy. But part of parenting with Emma was sharing Henry and allowing her to have some control over his life and the decisions being made about him. When Emma started an after school soccer club, naturally, she wanted her son to be part of it. Regina didn't like the thought of Henry being involved in anything that might end up with him hurt. So after arguments, pleading, sulking, begging, silence and back to begging, it was Henry that turned Regina around in the end.

He sat on the edge of his bed, looking at Regina with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster and told her it was okay. He understood. She didn't want him to get hurt, because she loved him. But he just wanted to try it once. And then he just looked at her….. And because she loved him so much and she wanted him to be happy, she reluctantly agreed. And then bought him anything and everything protective that she could find!

The training sessions had started so well. The kids worked hard and really enjoyed playing in the team. Emma made sure everyone had a go and the emphasis was on enjoying the game rather than the competition. Henry wasn't the best in the team, but he certainly deserved to be there: he had scored nearly as many goals as the top scorer in the team. Both moms were incredibly proud of his achievement. And Emma tried very hard not to be too smug!

They were two weeks away from their first match, with another school club. Henry was excited not only about playing, but that Regina had promised she would definitely be there and she would bring Calon (and she wouldn't do anything too embarrassing). Emma was excited because….well, just because. When Henry had turned up on her doorstop just about a year ago, never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be here now – beautiful girlfriend, two gorgeous sons, great job and now, kids soccer coach. Bliss!

She knew it couldn't last. But it was still a bit of a surprise when it happened. She had taken Calon in his pram to the shop to pick up some juice and few essentials. On the way home they had gone via the duck pond. It had been lacking the ducks, but it was nice to be outside with her boy, so they took their time wandering back to the house. When Emma and Calon turned into their road and were within sight of their house, Emma felt a pain in her knee and the next thing she knew she was on the floor. She had jolted the pram as she went down, so Calon started to cry. Emma managed to get back up, but realising that she couldn't walk any further, she pulled Calon round to face her and stroked his face. As she leaned against a low wall, she pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialled home.

"Regina, can you come give me a hand, I'm just down the road?" Emma felt really stupid, but there was no other way to get home. Not with Calon in his pram anyway. "What have you bought now Emma? I'm busy here and…" "Regina, please, come now" and Emma cut the call.

As Regina came out onto the sidewalk, Emma called out to her and immediately the smile left Regina's face. "If you can just take the pram, I can hop or something". Emma's voice was strained. The pain was starting to get to her. Regina held Emma's face in her hands, palms holding her cheeks. "Oh baby, what happened?" Regina was concerned at the look of pain on her love's face. "Wait here darling" and she rushed off with the pram and the groceries, returning just moments later to help Emma. As she threw her arm around Emma's waist and took her weight Emma asked where the baby was. "He's safe in his pram, in the hallway. I'm more worried about you at the moment. Let's get you inside". And Regina slowly but surely got Emma into the house and onto the sofa.

After much discussion (well, arguing really), Emma was persuaded that she really should go to the hospital. Regina's first aid really only went as far as sorting out Henry's cuts and scrapes – and of course, since she moved in, the sheriff's cuts and scrapes. She had no idea what to do to help Emma with this.

Dr Whale poked and prodded, x-rayed and tested and came to the conclusion that Emma had strained a tendon in her knee. She was given express instructions to rest, keep her leg elevated, use crutches if she absolutely had to move and take anti-inflammatorys. But it was the next instruction that had her frowning. She had to rest for two weeks. Under no circumstances was she to move around apart from bathroom visits. After that physio would start and while she would still need to rest, she would be allowed to resume some movement. But for the next two weeks – just rest!

Regina immediately started to organise cover for the sheriff's office, but when she saw the looks between Henry and Emma, she realised why they were both downcast. The soccer match. She couldn't carry on the coaching with this injury and they were less than a fortnight away from it.

When they got home, Regina helped Emma back onto the sofa. She placed Calon on the sofa next to her and then disappeared. Ten minutes later she was back with cocoa and cream, a huge bowl of popcorn and a smile. Henry was allowed to pick the movie and as he was setting it up, Regina picked Calon up and sat next to Emma.

"Emma, Henry, I know you must be disappointed about the soccer thing, but I think I have a solution. I've just rung David Nolan and he's willing to take over the coaching…just until you're back on you're feet, ha-ha, so to speak! He'll come over and get all your notes and then call back in each time practise is over to update you. I know it's not ideal, but rather than cancel everything, I thought this might help".

Emma leaned over and kissed Regina on the cheek. "You're amazing! There was a time when you would have used this to get your own way and stop Henry playing. But you've changed Regina. Thank you. You're right, I'm not happy about this but as long as they still get to play. Thank you, beautiful" and she leaned over to kiss Regina once more, this time on the mouth. She clasped the back of her head and ran her fingers through Regina's soft waves. Regina relaxed into the kiss and began to stroke Emma's cheek. They broke off the kiss when they heard a loud "Ahem!" from Henry. "I am still in the room you know!". Emma giggled and pulled Regina back to her, rubbing their noses together. "Aw c'mon kid, you know we kiss. You've seen it plenty of times!". Henry folded his arms and stared at them, a small smirk starting on his lips (He's soooo much like Regina thought Emma) "Yes, but each time I see you do it, I think of how much longer I'm going to be in therapy with Dr Hopper". Emma threw a cushion at him "Haha kid, get that movie started and get up here with your Mom and I".

Two weeks later, Emma had managed to persuade Regina that she had to be at the soccer match. It wasn't just for the team, it was for their son. His first match – she just couldn't miss it. Regina had never intended stopping Emma going. She knew that they would both be so disappointed if Emma didn't get to see Henry play. However, it was a useful threat to hold over Emma when she decided to be a bad patient. And Regina really hadn't anticipated how bad a patient Emma would be. She didn't want to rest. She didn't want to lie on the sofa. She wanted to play on the floor with Calon. She wanted to wander the house and walk to the garden. Her tablets made her sleepy so she didn't want to take them. The brace on her knee was itchy, so she wanted to take it off…. The list went on and on…. But every time she wanted to do something that would hinder her recovery, all Regina had to do was remind her that if she didn't follow doctors orders then she had to put going to see the match out of her mind, because she wouldn't be up to it. So Emma did as she was told and Regina let her think she had been persuasive enough to change Regina's mind.

Regina got out of the car and went around to Emma's side. Emma put her arms around Regina's neck and stood as Regina straightened up. They shared a soft, but very quick kiss, mindful that Henry may be nearby and they were trying to save him the trauma! Regina handed her the crutches and pulled Calon's seat out of the car. They slowly made their way to the stand. Henry and his team saw them and crowded around them. Emma ruffled hair and high-fived her way through the team, wishing them all good luck. When she got to Henry, she pulled him to one side. "Listen kid, I'm so proud of you. Whatever happens out there today, that won't change. Don't worry about scoring a goal; just concentrate on being part of the team and enjoying the experience, okay?" She ruffled his hair once more and pushed him towards his mom.

Regina smiled at him and bent over until her face was level with his. "Please try not to get hurt darling boy. But make sure you have fun. I'm so excited to watch you play". Not caring that his team could see, Henry threw his arms around his mom and whispered in her ear "I love you Mom".

Regina and Emma found a space in the middle of the stand a few rows up. Calon, completely uninterested by the commotion around him, fell fast asleep, but Regina still propped up his car seat, so that in case he woke up, he could still see his brother play.

The first ten minutes or so were quite boring. The kids were just passing the ball back and forth, as if they were nervous to tackle or intercept. Just when Emma was about to start yelling instructions, Regina leapt to her feet and started shouting. Emma stared, sat mesmerised at the things that Regina was shouting. "Regina, hey" Emma pulled on her arm. Regina sat back down and looked at her, head tilted to the side "What? He's my son. If he's interested in soccer, then I'm interested. I've looked up the rules and what it's all about so I'll know what he's talking about; well, what the two of you are talking about actually".

Emma leaned her head against Regina's arm. "You're amazing, Regina, you know that?" Regina jumped up again "Oh Emma look, Henry's got the ball" and they watched, heart in throat as Henry flew towards the goal. Just as he was nearing the box, another boy got the ball from him and kicked it to the corner. Regina slumped back down next to Emma. "I don't think I'm going to last the ninety minutes!".

The half time whistle went and Regina went to get them some drinks. Emma pulled Calon's car seat next to her. He was wide awake now with all the noise around him, and he seemed quite interested in what was going on. Emma tickled him under the chin and blew raspberries against his cheek and he smiled at his Ma. She looked down at Regina who was chatting to one of the other moms as they queued at the refreshment van.

"You're gonna so enjoy growing up with your mom kiddo. You'll be happier than you thought possible. She'll do anything for you and Henry. Anything to make you happy.". Calon blew bubbles and smiled. "Your Mom is teaching your Ma loads about being a mother, little dude, and I'm gonna be the best I can be, okay".

Regina returned just as the whistle blew again. This time, Henry had the ball immediately, and was hurtling towards the goal once more. The tackle, when it came this time, was much harder and took his feet from under him. Regina jumped up ready to run to him, but Emma held her arm firmly until they saw Henry stagger up, then extend his hand to pick up the opposing team member. "He's fine Regina, stop worrying, or he'll be embarrassed".

Minutes later, Henry had the ball again and was sprinting towards the goal. As he got nearer, it was clear that the only thing that would come between him scoring a goal was the keeper. Regina had been on her feet as soon as he got the ball. As he got closer to scoring, Emma staggered to her feet and leaned heavily on her crutches. Both women were screaming, loudly and incoherently. Regina quickly picked up Calon and held him around his stomach facing the pitch – he wasn't going to miss this moment either.

Henry kicked the ball as hard as he could towards the goal and it sailed over the keepers head. As his team mates ran at him and tackled him to the ground, his moms hugged and bounced up and down. Tears streamed down Regina's face and Emma had the biggest grin on hers. Her leg ached and she needed to sit down, but nothing felt as good as seeing Henry score that goal and Regina holding her tight! Calon started squirming, so Regina reluctantly let her go and she drooped back into her seat. The rest of the match passed by without much excitement. The other team scored after a penalty, so the match was a draw, but the score didn't really matter. After the final whistle the referee commended the teams on their sportsmanship.

Regina was shuffling in her seat desperate to go to Henry and congratulate him. Emma held her back. David was giving them a talk and then Henry needed a bit of space for his team-mates to congratulate him. They watched him as he basked in their praise. Emma knew it would do so much for his self esteem and Regina was just pleased to see him so happy. Eventually he bounded up to them. Regina moved over one seat so that he could sit between them. He grinned.

"Hey kid, I'm so proud of you. You were amazing out there today. And that goal. Wow. I was really impressed. You did good kid" Emma ruffled his hair and slid her arm across his shoulder, squeezing tightly. He looked towards his Mom. His face fell. She was crying. She pulled his face to hers and touched his forehead with hers. "I love you so much my baby boy". "I love you too Mom" and he threw his arms around her and squeezed. As the soppiness was getting too much, Emma lifted Calon back out of his car seat and said loudly "Well Calon, it seems your Mom and brother are too busy for celebratory ice-cream. It's just you and me little dude".

Henry looked up from his mother's embrace. "Oh Ma, I can't wait to see how you get you and Calon to the diner!". Regina started laughing as Emma flicked the back of his head!


End file.
